El final de una triste melodia
by Giselle Lestrange
Summary: Y con el final de esa triste cancion que no paraba de cantar termino su agonia..


Hola¡ escribiíeste fic en un momento oscuro de mi día... y después de muchos borradores, ausencias, problemas y frustraciones aquí esta... ojala y les guste tanto como a mi.

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen... en este mundo ni en otro.**

**Summary: **Y con el final de esa triste canción que no paraba de cantar termino su agonía...

* * *

**EL FINAL DE UNA TRISTE MELODIA**

Una triste melodía inundaba el aire de aquella oscura habitación, arrancándole silenciosas lágrimas a aquellos hermosos ojos jade mientras el tinte de su maquillaje se mezclaba con sus lágrimas, dejando atrás únicamente como testigos de su presencia surcos negros en sus mejillas, manchando su pálido rostro, dejando detrás de ellas una imagen llena de dolor y agonía.

La imagen que proyectaba aquella solitaria chica en la ventana de la torre más alta destrozaba el corazón de todo aquel que la hubiera conocido en el pasado y es que la vanidad en su vida hace mucho le había sido arrebatada, porque su orgullo y su nombre habían sido mancillados y lo que parecía tan importante hace tanto ahora solo eran tristes recuerdos de un futuro mal logrado.

La música seguía sondando, sumergiéndola en el pasado, en un huracán de recuerdos, en un mar de lágrimas.

Levanto la mirada y vio con tristeza como las estrellas ocultas estaban, mientras a penas se vislumbraba la Luna entre las nubes negras.

Con mucha desidia se levanto del marco de la ventana como queriendo alargar ese momento pero sabiendo que el tiempo nunca para y que sus oraciones nunca serían escuchadas.

Lamentó en silencio no poder ver las estrellas esa noche, silenciosos testigos de la urgencia de dos jóvenes por crecer, por vivir cada experiencia, por ver y sentir todo lo que el destino les tenía por ofrecer.

Aquellos inmutables testigos que le traían tantos recuerdos, cosas que no soportaba recordar, cosas que dolían mucho añorar…. Aquel primer beso, aquella seductora sonrisa, las manos frías que con tanta delicadeza la tocaban, aquella férrea determinación con la que querían llevarse al mundo por delante, las tardes y las noches de abril juntos... siempre juntos, siempre a su lado, con la inocencia del primer amor, con la devoción aquellas palabras y la calidez de esos ojos grises que tanto la adoraban.

Pero hacia tanto tiempo de esas noches, de esos días, de esos recuerdos, porque la vida se había encargado de borrar la inocencia de sus ojos y el mundo se propuso quitarle todo lo que quería.

Porque a ella la suerte solo le dejó penas y tragedias, angustias y promesas vacías.

Y es que él, con su creciente urgencia por crecer, la vida lo condujo a un camino demasiado cortó a la adultez, porque su urgencia por vivir, lo llevó a soportar una carga demasiado pesada para llevar y los pecados de su familia y su pasado lo obligaron a enfrentar una penitencia que simplemente no supo manejar.

Por que al final ni el amor que se profesaban ni la esperanza de una nuevo mañana, logró que sanaran sus heridas… porque al final la guerra termino devorándolo.

Su visión se volvió borrosa por las lagrimas que no paraban de salir, pero aun así le sonrió a la Luna con una triste y marchita sonrisa.

El silencio de aquella noche solo se rompía por las campanas del reloj que anunciaban ya la media noche y la sombría melodía que seguía sonado en aquella vieja habitación.

Astoria tarareaba la canción de esa caja de música rota, una y otra vez sin importarle si iba de acuerdo con la música.

-"_Es hora_" se dijo a si misma mientras contemplaba la única estrella visible en el firmamento. - _Draco,_ - Dijo una vez mas, como si repetir su nombre lo pudiera traer de nuevo, como si susurrar su nombre borrara todo lo ocurrido. Dijo aquel nombre como si fuera un mantra, aquel que le traía paz a su alma atormentada, esa paz que tanto necesitaba.

Murmuro una pequeña oración que había aprendido de niña y dejo que se elevara al cielo con el vapor blanquecino que salía de su boca al hablar, sin arrepentimientos ni dudas mientras la música dejaba de sonar, se dejó caer al oscuro vacío…


End file.
